Things Unexpected
by fantasylove22
Summary: I was the perfect girl. Top of my class, pretty, good at Quidditch. And then I went and ruined it all in one night.


**A/N: **This is something I've been thinking of writing for a while. I'm still writing Let This Happen, but I just kind of got inspired and wrote this. Review and let me know if you like it (or don't, I hope you do though!) Please review!

**Rose P.O.V.**

This could not be happening. I was only sixteen. I wasn't ready for this. This could not be happening. And yet.

It was. I had been stupid. I had been so stupid. If I wasn't ready for this, then why on earth had I had sex? Why had I been an idiot and not made sure I perfected the contraceptive spell before I switched from Muggle condoms to the spell? Why had I switched at all?

Why had I had sex in the first place? I was so stupid. And now I was staring at a pregnancy test, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't tell me the one thing I could absolutely not hear.

There were still five minutes left until they would tell me the future of the rest of my life.

I had taken the tests up with me to the Gryffindor girls' sixth year dormitory, and they were lying on my pillow, too painful to look at. I stuffed them under the bed sheet. They were still too painful to be around. I got up and began pacing, back and forth, back and forth. How could this be happening? I felt sick. I was going to be sick.

4 minutes, 38 seconds left. Oh my god. I was going to be sick, I just knew it.

Of course, I could just be outrageously late. So late that I still needed to go to the hospital wing, because normal are _not _this late.

Or, holy shit, I could be pregnant. As in, having a tiny little human being growing inside me that would one day call me "mommy" and would require looking after, such as feeding and a place to live and oh my god, I can't do this.

What will I tell the baby's father? Will he want to keep the baby? Do I want to keep the baby? Of course I want to keep the baby. How could I get rid of my own child? How could I kill my own kid?

3 minutes, 20 seconds. I couldn't even think about whether I wanted to keep the baby. Or there might not be a baby at all. Or there might be. And, oh, my god, what would I do if there was?

The baby would probably come in the summer. I could do a simple spell to find out how far along I was. If I was pregnant at all. That meant I could finish my sixth year. Exams would be a complete bitch at 7 or 8 months pregnant. But seventh year? N.E.W.T.s? I had minimal chances of getting a good job without my N.E.W.T.s, although my dad was second in command of the Auror Office, and he had no N.E.W.T.s. He was only second to Harry Potter, who also didn't have any N.E.W.T.s either. I could always go back like my mom though. With my child in day care or something.

2 minutes, 16 seconds. I would be considered a complete slutbag, that was for sure. Once I started showing, I would be done. Slutty Rose. The Weasley Whore. That girl with the famous parent who got knocked up.

1 minute, 39 seconds. How the hell would I tell my parents? I would have to tell them. Even if I wasn't showing by Christmas, I would be by Easter. And even if my petite frame kept me from showing until then, which was unlikely, I couldn't keep giving birth from them. What was I saying? I couldn't keep this from my parents. Even if they kicked me out, they deserved the truth. I couldn't hide from this, I was determined in that. If I was pregnant, it was my mistake, and my responsibility.

Oh my god. 30 seconds.

I wasn't ready to be a freaking mother. I couldn't be responsible for another life. I couldn't be.

5… This wasn't happening.

4… There would be a nice little negative sign on every test, and I would forget all of this.

3… Please, please, please, let it be negative. I swear, I'll never have sex again if it's just negative.

2… Oh, my god. I was going to be sick.

1… I flipped over every test. I read each one, daring them to switch their sign, to say it was all a joke. Then I lay down on my bed and cried. I don't think I stopped the whole night.

**A/N: **Absolutely _no offense intended _to those that are pro-abortion. I felt that in this story, Rose's character would be anti-abortion, especially because if she is pregnant and does get an abortion, my story line kind of dies. Or if she isn't, well it doesn't matter, but whatever(; Any ideas on the father? You'll have to review to get a reply before the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
